Pranks and Punishment
by WallPhantom
Summary: Max and Tyson decided to play a little prank... My attempt at humor. Kai/Tyson and Ray/Max


Hey! Well, since I don't have any ideas for my story, I thought I might as well make a little one-shot. This is Kai/Tyson and Ray/Max. Enjoy!  
  
Y.G.G.- Gamegirl28 does not own Beyblade or any of it's characters. Reviews are welcomed, flames will only be laughed at.  
  
Niku- This is a YAOI, so please, if you don't like, don't read it.  
  
If anybody want one with the bit beasts, tell me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max and Tyson giggled as they rounded the corner. Their boyfriends were currently sitting on the sofa, not knowing what was going on behind their backs.  
  
They found out very quickly.  
  
Kai and Ray gave a small yell and jumped up as a gallon of freezing,ice- cold water was dumped on them. Their little suspects were laughing behind them, trying not to fall on the floor.  
  
"Tyson!" Kai yelled, "What the hell did you do that for?!" The team captain was furious. The water had drenched his new leather shirt and pants. (AN- ::drool::) The chinese beyblader beside him was too into getting all of the water out of his hair to say anything, but you could tell that he was mad as well.  
  
The two culprits finally stopped laughing and settled into small giggles.  
  
"You should see ::giggle:: the looks on your faces right now!" Tyson said.  
  
"Yeah! ::giggle:: It's hilarious!" Max laughed. The two older boys growled.  
  
"We'll show you funny..." The younger beybladers screamed and dodged as their boyfriends tried to tackle them. Max and Tyson ran out the door with Kai and Ray hot at their heels.  
  
The pranksters seperated soon as well as the ones trying to capture them: Max, followed by Ray, and Tyson, barely outrunning Kai.  
  
~~~~~^_^~~~~Ray and Max~~~^_^~~~~~  
  
The blond beyblader was running left and right, thanking his endless amounts of energy as he tried to outrun his boyfriend.  
  
"Max get back here!" Ray yelled, "Do you know how long it takes me to do my hair?! Do you?! I'll tell you anyway, because you just ruined TWO HOURS OF WORK!" Max winced as he listened to the angry boy behind him. He had forgotten about how much the golden-eyed boy liked his hair.  
  
Maybe he should just resort to dyeing all of Ray's clothes pink instead...  
  
The smaller boy had no time to ponder the newest prank as he quickly turned to the left as soon as the one behind him jumped to grab him. Man, Ray was quick!  
  
But Max was quicker.  
  
Ray was soon stopped as he landed and disappeared in a bush, face first, ruining his clothes, smudging his face... and messing up his hair to a frenzy.  
  
The smaller boy stopped and went back in concern for his love.  
  
"Ray? Are you okay?" When he got no answer, the blond mover closer to the bush.  
  
And promptly screamed as a hand shot up and pulled him in.  
  
~~~~~^_^~~~Kai and Tyson~~~^_^~~~~~  
  
Tyson was frantically running in every direction he could think of as he desperatly tried to run away from his furious boyfriend.  
  
Kai was only four feet away from him and was gaining each minute.  
  
"Your gonna pay for that Tyson! It cost me two hundred for this outfit! Two -freakin- hundred dollers for this outfit alone! Why in the world then, would I want ICE-COLD WATER ALL OVER IT, HUH?!" The midnight-haired boy didn't answer as he tried to lose the boy behind him.  
  
Tyson parried left and right, but could not get away from Kai. He then met a dead end as he came up on a lake.  
  
The crimson-eyed captain growled as he jumped. "Gotcha!"  
  
Not quite.  
  
Tyson quickly ducked out of the way as the other boy flew over him, but was not quick enough to escape the hand that latched onto his shirt and pulled him into the water with his leather-clad love.  
  
~~~~~^_^~~~Back to Ray and Max~~~^_^~~~~~  
  
Max was dragged into the bush and was swiftly met with a pair of golden, cat-like eyes. He gulped.  
  
"Hey Ray." The other boy leaned in as he growled softly.  
  
"I. Finally. Caught. You." Ray bit out as he moved in closer. Max gulped again.  
  
"Yeah, well, how about we just forget about all this and go back to the house, eh? I mean, we can't be stuck on thi- mphh!"  
  
The cerulean-eyed boy was quickly silenced as Ray leaned in and caught his mouth in a feirce kiss, his 'punishment'. Of course, Max instantly forgot was he was saying and melted into the kiss while putting his arms around the other boy's neck.  
  
After a minute, the two boys seperated, breathing hard. The chinese beyblader was the first one to speak.  
  
"You will never, ever do that again, understood?" Max nodded dumbly, still dazed from the kiss.  
  
"Good. Now let's resume your punishment..." The other was all to happy to comply.  
  
~~~~~^_^~~~Back to Kai and Tyson~~~^_^~~~~~  
  
The two landed in the water with an audiable 'SPLASH'. After a second, the two surfaced, spitting out water and completely drenched. Tyson had no time to swim away as Kai moved and wrapped his arms around Tyson's middle.  
  
"You will never play another prank like that on me again Tyson. Do you understand?" The younger boy, defeated, just nodded his head.  
  
"Good. Now then, let's get to more important matters." The smoky-eyed boy was turned around and was instantly in a passionate kiss. Needless to say, he was very happy of this.  
  
'Oh well, I could always just dye his clothes pink...' Tyson then forgot to think as Kai did horribly wonderful things with his tongue.  
  
The two didn't get out of the water for quite some time...  
  
~~~~~-^_^-~~~A week later~~~-^_^-~~~~~  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!!"  
  
"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"  
  
Two screams pierced the calm area. Max and Tyson quickly ran out of the house laughing uncontrolably.  
  
Both had a bottle of pink dye in their hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's all. Sorry that it was so short, but,like I said. It's a LITTLE one-shot.  
  
Niku- Please R&R. We appriciate them very much.  
  
Y.G.G.-Cieo! 


End file.
